


Аптекарь из Школьного переулка

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Жизнь Северуса Снейпа, профессора зельеварения Школы чародейства и волшебства Хогвартс, внезапно перевернулась вверх тормашками. Но он смог справиться с этим вызовом судьбы. И даже остался в некотором выигрыше.P.S. Действие происходит в постканоне. Предполагается, что энное количество лет назад Снейп таки уполз. Но, видимо, недалеко, поскольку после этого вновь благополучно преподавал в Хоге.
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Аптекарь из Школьного переулка

\- Северус! Скоро вы отправитесь в путешествие… – зловеще произнесла Сибилла, глядя ему прямо в лицо пустыми глазами. 

Она загораживала ему путь на узкой винтовой лестнице, и профессор зельеварения слегка поморщился. Он сам с удовольствием отправил бы эту коллегу, страдающую недержанием ясновидения, в путешествие. По известному адресу. Но пока Сивилла смотрела на кого-нибудь такими глазами, смысла в словах не было – они до нее просто не долетали. Да и не мог он себе такого позволить – ноблесс оближ, как говорится. Поэтому он, молча протиснувшись в узкое пространство между Трелони и стеной башни, продолжил свой путь в кабинет директора. Изрядно ускорив при этом шаг, чтобы Сибилла, очнувшись, не полезла к нему с приветствиями или, того хуже, с какими-нибудь вопросами. Мало ли: вдруг она что-то да запоминает из своих так называемых прозрений? 

Мог ли он знать тогда, что это были его последние шаги по Хогвартсу в качестве здешнего педагога? Дамблдор встретил его ошеломляющим известием…

Выйдя из кабинета директора, Северус Снейп медленно двинулся по коридору к лестницам. Надо было свернуть лабораторию в подземельях, ну и собрать личные вещи. В душе не было ничего: ни гнева, ни обиды, ни чувства, что жизнь кончена. Возможно, так вышло потому, что одно дело – когда тебя выкидывают с любимого рабочего места, и совсем другое – знать, что совсем скоро этого места не будет. Вообще. Ни как рабочего коллектива, ни как здания, ни как пункта на карте… 

Итак, Министерство решило закрыть Школу волшебства и чародейства Хогвартс. И не просто закрыть, а снести замок. Разнести его по кирпичику.

Северус Снейп понимал, конечно, что численность магов в Британии когда-нибудь может снизиться настолько, что содержать огромный архитектурный комплекс ради каких-нибудь семи-восьми десятков учеников станет слишком накладно для Министерства магии. Система образования будет кардинально реформирована: дети начнут посещать педагогов на дому посредством каминной сети. Да, Северус Снейп понимал, что когда-нибудь такое должно случиться. Но никак не ожидал, что доживет до этого.

Он бросил взгляд на огромное окно второго этажа. Сквозь витражные стекла с портретами основателей Хогвартса щедрым потоком лились лучи июньского заката, знаменуя окончание целой эпохи в истории магической Британии. Снейпу показалось, что витраж словно ожил. Горели неистовым светом синие глаза Годрика, мерцали светлые камни диадемы Ровены, переливались огнем рыжие кудри Хельги, полыхали изумрудными бликами складки мантии Салазара.

Опустив голову, чтобы не глядеть на всё это, бывший профессор торопливо зашагал к лестнице, которая обычно курсировала между вторым этажом и подземельями, минуя первый. И только занеся ногу над ступенькой, осознал: а ведь Сибилла не соврала! Выходит, иногда ей все же удаются верные прорицания. Хотя лучше бы они ей никогда не удавались…

«Как вы там выразились, дорогая бывшая коллега? Отправлюсь в путешествие, да? Ну что ж, вот я и отправляюсь. С особой миссией. Которая касается всех нас, включая вашу драгоценную особу. Хотя конкретно о вашей особе я буду заботиться менее всего – чисто из принципа».

Если бы мысли Снейпа превращались в капли ядовитого, всё прожигающего зелья и разбрызгивались вокруг, то мраморная лестница, уносящая его вниз, рассыпалась бы в прах еще на полпути к слизеринским подземельям. 

***

С названием особо не заморачивались. Возникший недавно новый переулок, идущий параллельно Косому, назвали Школьным. То, что надо: и по существу, и с ностальгией. По существу, потому что тут открыли свои лавки многие бывшие преподаватели Хогвартса. А с ностальгией – потому, что сам Хогвартс вот уже два месяца как был полностью стерт с лица земли.

Министерство магии и Попечительский совет не могли более содержать все это огромное хозяйство. В Министерстве порой не гнушались перенимать магловский опыт по разным вопросам, но в данном случае не помогло бы и это. Использовать нерентабельную недвижимость в туристических целях, подобно тому как это делают маглы, волшебники не могли в принципе. Одними только туристами-волшебниками расходы не покроешь – очень уж их мало, таких туристов. А демонстрировать великолепие Хогвартса маглам не позволял Статут о секретности. 

Вскоре после того, как было обнародовано решение Министерства насчет Хогвартса, Северус Снейп, бывший преподаватель этой школы, с успехом выполнил задание своего бывшего директора: отправился в Лондон, прикинул наиболее выгодное расположение нового переулка и деловые перспективы их с Дамблдором общего проекта, а затем навел нужные справки в Министерстве. Остальное довершили связи Дамблдора и благоразумно сэкономленные им в свое время ощутимые остатки сумм, выделяемых на финансирование школы Попечительским советом. Директор всегда делал запас на черный день, хотя даже он не мог представить, что этот день окажется настолько черным.

Проект состоял в том, чтобы сохранить Хогвартс если не как единую школу, то хотя бы как квартал старых коллег, которые все жили бы по соседству, имели мелкий частный бизнес и могли бы по-прежнему с удовольствием общаться, ежедневно обмениваясь информацией об учениках, которые теперь посещали их на дому. 

Посланник бывшего директора проделал в Лондоне большую работу. Он продумал все, вплоть до мелочей – начиная со специализации будущих заведений Школьного переулка и заканчивая нюансами его будущей конкуренции с соседним кварталом.

Конкуренция, кстати, была им предварительно просчитана как почти нулевая, и этот расчет полностью оправдался. От нового, потрясшего многие умы решения Министерства не пострадал почти никто из торговцев Косого переулка. Котлы, учебники, письменные принадлежности, волшебные палочки и многое другое – все это, само собой, потребовалось юным волшебникам и в новом учебном году, пусть он проходил и не в Хогвартсе. Даже в «Империи сов Илопса» и «Волшебном зверинце» августовские продажи достигли привычного пика, ничуть не разочаровав владельцев. Ведь животное, приобретенное для первокурсника по случаю начала обучения волшебству, можно содержать и дома. Главное – соблюсти традицию.

Единственным торговцем, пострадавшим от радикального переворота в системе магического образования, оказалась мадам Малкин, да и то условно. Форменные мантии в рамках новой системы обучения были излишней роскошью, тем более что по факультетам учеников больше не распределяли. Хотя многие родители и сейчас принципиально отправляли детей на занятия к педагогам одетыми в мантии с красной, желтой, синей или зеленой оторочкой. Чаще всего зеленой, конечно. Но это были старые мантии, доживающие свой срок.

А мадам Малкин открыла для себя новую нишу для бизнеса. Однажды к ней пришел бойкий маглорожденный волшебник, недавний выпускник Хогвартса, которого она помнила еще первокурсником, робко примеряющим свою первую мантию. Они долго беседовали, запершись в задней комнате магазина, и в их беседе часто мелькало загадочное слово «косплей». Поначалу мадам Малкин страшно встревожил тот факт, что к маглам просочилась какая-то информация о мире волшебников. Но любопытство победило, и она взялась сшить несколько мантий по предоставленным ей размерам. А потом втянулась в такие заказы и перестала волноваться по пустякам, тем более что теперь ей частенько доводилось отправляться в банк «Гринготтс» с маггловскими деньгами в кошельке, а возвращаться оттуда с полновесными галлеонами.

*** 

Товары, которые предлагались в недавно возникшем Школьном переулке, приятно дополняли ассортимент всего того, что можно было купить в Косом переулке по соседству. К примеру, пока юные волшебники осаждали старый добрый магазин «Все для квиддича» в Косом переулке, восхищенно разглядывая новейшие спортивные метлы, их матери столь же оживленно обсуждали между собой волшебные супер-веники из нового магазина «Все для уборки» Филча и Флитвика, что в Школьном переулке. И открывшуюся там же цветочную лавку «Орхидеус» с ее милой хозяйкой мадам Стебль. А также парикмахерскую «Минерва», владелица которой, мадам МакГонагалл, умела решительно из ничего, буквально из нескольких прядей и парочки чайных чашек, соорудить любой волшебнице пышнейшую прическу. Правда, хватало этого чуда всего на один вечер, но для торжественного случая – самое то…

Малыши просили родителей отвести их в «Сладкое королевство», переселившееся в Школьный переулок из Хогсмида после закрытия Хогвартса. Взрослые волшебники охотно навещали паб «Три метлы», который перебрался сюда следом за кондитерской. Легкий флирт с прелестной мадам Росмертой придавал особый смак выпивке, после которой было так приятно заскочить в игорный клуб «Феникс», чтобы покатать шары на бильярдном сукне или перекинуться в картишки – при желании даже с самим Дамблдором, владельцем заведения. Для любителей экзотики в клубе имелись магловские игральные автоматы, которые, после небольшой переделки, свободно принимали в качестве оплаты кнаты и сикли. Романтиков ждал особый аттракцион: беседа с Распределяющей шляпой, лежащей на полке в главном зале клуба «Феникс», на самом видном месте. Соскучившаяся по общению за века фактического простоя в Хогвартсе шляпа охотно болтала с любым, кто ее надевал. Правда, чаще всего такой разговор сворачивал на школьные воспоминания, что иногда заканчивалось пьяными слезами впавшего в ностальгию посетителя…

К сожалению, не всех коллег по Хогвартсу удалось собрать вместе в Школьном переулке. Роланду Трюк пригласили тренировать молодежный состав «Холихэдских гарпий». Хагрид сейчас кочевал где-то по дальним графствам с бродячим цирком, куда устроился фокусником. Мадам Помфри не смогла отказать верховному целителю больницы Святого Мунго, когда тот предложил ей пост главы Отдела скорой целительской помощи, а также руку и сердце.

Зато Сибилла Трелони никуда не делась, как бы этого ни хотелось Снейпу. Он все никак не мог забыть то ее предсказание, после которого все и завертелось. Нет, он прекрасно понимал, что Трелони ни в чем не виновата – она лишь сообщила ему о том, что случилось помимо ее воли. Да и сообщила-то, если подумать, не по собственной воле. Но осадок все равно остался. Поэтому, составляя в свое время план Школьного переулка, Северус Снейп недрогнувшей рукой отвел для гадального салона Сибиллы Трелони неприметный тупичок подальше от начала улицы – хватит, мол, с нее и этого. И заранее морально подготовился к тому, что теперь прорицательница ему житья не даст. Так оно и вышло, в общем-то: Сибилла при каждой случайной встрече рассыпалась в благодарностях за то, что он так удачно расположил ее салон – в уединенном и укромном уголке, ведь посетители подобных заведений высоко ценят келейность и потаенность. 

***

Владелец аптеки «Полынь и подорожник» Северус Снейп уютно устроился в кресле-качалке и взял свежий номер «Ежедневного Пророка». С первой полосы на него смотрело пышущее энтузиазмом лицо Перси Уизли, главы Отдела магического транспорта Министерства магии Великобритании. Это лицо сейчас мелькало в прессе чаще, чем когда-либо раньше. Оно и понятно, ведь данный отдел ведал Сетью летучего пороха, объединяющей все волшебные камины Великобритании. А сейчас нагрузка на сеть ощутимо увеличилась за счет того, что все юные волшебники страны на протяжении учебного года по несколько раз в день пользуются летучим порохом, навещая своих педагогов. Иные способы передвижения на дальние расстояния (например, трансгрессия) в системе обучения запрещены – даже для тех, кто уже достиг нужного возраста. Потому что полеты по каминной сети легче всего отслеживать из общего центра, а это позволяет Министерству магии успешно контролировать посещаемость занятий. 

Но возросшая нагрузка на Сеть летучего пороха казалась сущей ерундой по сравнению с другой проблемой, связанной с переходом на новую систему обучения. Если в семьях магов в результате школьной реформы всего лишь многократно увеличились расходы на летучий порох (что, кстати, тоже вызвало у многих недовольство), то в семьях маглов, имеющих детей-волшебников, поначалу царила настоящая паника.

В своих многочисленных интервью за последние месяцы Перси Уизли не раз подробно касался работы вверенного ему отдела в этом направлении. На первых порах он бодро рапортовал о том, как сотрудники отдела подключили к магической каминной сети ряд обычных каминов в домах маглорожденных учеников. А также провели тренинги для учащихся и их родителей по использованию летучего пороха и, конечно, разъяснили, что данный товар можно приобрести только по одному адресу – в конторе компании «Порх-порох» в Косом переулке.

Дальнейшие его отчеты были уже не столь бодрыми, хотя глава отдела по-прежнему подробно рассказывал читателям об активной деятельности своих подчиненных. Но между строк отчетливо читалось, что все складывается не так уж радужно. Его опытные маги-транспортники потерпели уже две сокрушительные неудачи. Сначала они попытались подключить к каминной сети современные смарт-камины, но это, несмотря на все их старания, оказалось невозможно по техническим причинам. Затем они направили свои усилия на подключение к каминной сети сельских устройств типа «шамбо», но здесь натолкнулись на проблемы совсем другого рода – активные протесты пользователей. Сейчас сотрудники отдела экспериментировали в новом перспективном направлении – с душевыми кабинами.

А тем временем, пока шли эти творческие поиски, педагоги вынуждены были каждый раз лично отправляться за каждым из маглорожденных учеников, у кого дома не было камина, чтобы доставить их к себе на занятия при помощи порт-ключа. Дети от такой «карусели» были просто в восторге, а вот педагоги – не очень, невзирая на прибавку за вредность, которую им начало выплачивать Министерство в связи с возникшим неудобством.

За четыре месяца, истекшие с начала учебного года, возня с порт-ключом настолько измотала Северуса Снейпа, что он, обозлившись, на досуге разгадал состав летучего пороха, хранившийся в строгом секрете с самого момента его изобретения, то есть с XIII века. Разгадал – и наладил подпольное производство. Не ради денег, а просто чтобы отвести душу и отвлечься от тоски по былым школьным дням, когда учебный процесс шел как надо, а не через гномью задницу.

Ему было прекрасно известно, сколько волшебников ежегодно попадает в больницу Святого Мунго только потому, что пытается сэкономить, используя самодельные аналоги летучего пороха. А ведь лицензионный продукт стоит у компании-монополиста всего-навсего два сикля за ковшик, о чем не устает твердить ее пресс-секретарь Резерфорд Поук. Но даже такая скромная сумма многим кажется чрезмерной. На этом и решил сыграть Снейп. Свой товар (между прочим, ничуть не уступающий по качеству продукции «Порх-пороха»!) он стал продавать родителям учеников по сиклю за ковшик. К их великой радости, которую не умалял даже Непреложный обет о сохранении этой тайны. А ему, Снейпу – и к жалованью приварок, и для души наслаждение.

Правда, горючая смесь быстро выводила из строя элементы оборудования лаборатории. Особенно часто – едва ли не каждую неделю! – выходил из строя «змеевик» для перегонки смеси из клыков руноследа. Устав возиться с починкой, Снейп однажды с горя сделал вылазку в магловский магазин лабораторного оборудования. И там буквально с первого взгляда влюбился в шикарный «змеевик» из какого-то новомодного сплава. Он не задумываясь приобрел эту красотищу, невзирая на ее немалую стоимость, и теперь эта магловская штуковина исправно служила ему вот уже более месяца. Нет, все-таки у маглов есть потенциал, в том числе и в науке! Покачиваясь в кресле-качалке с газетой на коленях, Снейп любовался блеском «змеевика» до тех пор, пока сияющие кольца не расплылись перед его глазами в невнятные переливчатые пятна… 

***

\- Северус! Скоро вы отправитесь в путешествие… – зловеще произнесла Сибилла, глядя ему прямо в лицо пустыми глазами. 

Она загораживала ему путь на узкой винтовой лестнице, и профессор зельеварения слегка поморщился. Да что ж такое! Опять?! Как в том дурацком сегодняшнем сне, но уже наяву? А он-то думал, что директор вызвал его, чтобы обсудить учебные планы на будущий год… Хотя если этот сон, не дай Мерлин, окажется в руку, то такая формулировочка все равно в какой-то мере будет верной.

Ну ничего, зато теперь он уже заранее готов ко всему. Кстати, надо бы уже сейчас прикупить тот роскошный «змеевик»…  
  
  
2019


End file.
